pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliography of Katharine Tynan
This Katharine Tynan bibliography aims at a comprehensive listing of all books published by Irish poet and novelist Katharine Tynan. Tynan is reputed to have written more than 100 novels, as well as over 20 collections of poetry and 5 volumes of autobiography. Poetry *''Louise de la Vallière, and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1885. *Shamrocks. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1887. *Ballads and Lyrics. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trübner, 1891. *Cuckoo Songs. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane / Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. * ''A Lover's Breast-Knot. London: Elkin Matthews, 1896. * The Wind in the Trees: A book of country verse. London: Grant Richards, 1898. * Poems. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1901. *''Innocencies: A book of verse.'' London: A.H. Bullen / Dublin: Maunsel, 1905. *''The Rhymed Life of St Patrick'' (illustrated by Lyndsay Symington). London: Burns & Oates, 1907. * A Little Book of XXIV Carols. Portland, ME: T.B. Mosher, 1907. *''Experiences''. London: A.H. Bullen, 1908. *''Twenty-One poems by Katharine Tynan'' (selected by W.B. Yeats). Dundrum, Ireland: Dun Emer Press, 1907; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1908. w **Shannon, Ireland: Irish University Press, 1971. *''Lauds''. London: Cedar Press, 1909. *''New Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1911. *''Irish Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. *''The Flower of Peace: A collection of devotional poetry of Katharine Tynan. London: Burns & Oates, 1914; New York: C. Scribner's Sons, 1915. *Flower of Youth: Poems in war time'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1915. *''The Holy War. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1916. * ''Late Songs. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1917. *''Herb o'Grace: Poems in War-Time. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1918. w *Evensong. Oxford: B. Blackwell, 1922. *''Twilight Songs. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1927; New York: D. Appleton, 1927. w *''Collected Poems.'' London: Macmillan, 1930. *''The Poems of Katharine Tynan'' (edited by Monk Gibbon). Dublin: Figgis, 1963. Plays *''Miracle Plays: Our Lord's coming and childhood. London: John Lane / Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. Novels *''The Way of a Maid. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1895; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1895. *''An Isle in the Water. London: A. & C. Black, 1895. *The Lost Angel. London: Gresham Press, 1899; London: J. Milne, 1908. *Oh, What a Plague is Love!. London: Adam & Charles Black, 1896; Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1900. *''The Golden Lily. New York & Cincinnati, OH: Benziger, 1899. *''The Dear Irish Girl. London: Smith, Elder, 1899; Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1899. *Walks in Beauty. London: Smith, Elder, 1899. *''A Daughter Of The Fields. London: Smith, Elder, 1900; Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1901. *''Her Father's Daughter''. New York: Benziger, 1900. *''A Girl of Galway. London: Blackie & Son, 1901. *That Sweet Enemy. Westminster, UK: A. Constable; Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1901. *''The Adventures of Carlo (illustrated by E.A. Cubitt). London, Glasgow, & Dublin: Blackie, 1901. *''A Union of Hearts''. London: J. Nisbet, 1901. *''The Queen's Page" A story of the days of Charles I of England''. New York & Cincinnati, Oh: Benziger, 1902. *''A King’s Woman: Being the narrative of Miss Penelope Fayle, now Mistress Frobisher, concerning the late troublous times in Ireland''. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1902. *''Love of Sisters''. London: Smith, Elder, 1902. *''A Girl of Galway''. London: Blackie, 1902. *''The Golden Lily''. New York & Cincinnati, OH: Benziger, 1902. *''A Red, Red Rose''. London: Eveleigh Nash, 1903; Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1903. *''The Honourable Molly''. London: Smith, Elder, 1903. *''Julia''. London: Smith, Elder, 1904. *''The French Wife''. London: F.V. White, 1904. *''Judy's Lovers''. London: F.V. White, 1904. *''A Daughter of Kings''. London: Nash, 1905; New York & Cincinnati, OH: Benziger, 1905. *''For the White Rose''. New York & Cincinnati, OH: Benziger, 1905. *''The Story of Bawn. London: Smith, Elder, 1906. *''The Adventures of Alicia. London: 1906. *''ABook of Memory: The birthday book of the blessed dead''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1906. *''For Maisie: A love story.'' London: Smith, Elder, 1906. *''Dick Pentreath, London: Smith, Elder; Chicago: McClurg, 1906. *''Her Ladyship. London: Smith, Elder, 1907. *''The House of the Crickets''. London: Smith, Elder, 1908. *''Mary Gray. London& New York: Cassell, 1909. *''Cousins and Others. London: T.W. Laurie, 1909. *''Kitty Aubrey''. London: J. Nisbet, 1909. *''Freda''. London & Toronton: Cassell, 1910; London & New York: Cassell, 1916. *''The House of the Secret''. London: James Clarke, 1910. *''Betty Carew''. London: Smith, Elder, 1910. *''Her Mother's Daughter''. London: Smith, Elder, 1910. *''Paradise Farm.'' New YorK: Duffield, 1911. *''The Story of Cecelia. London: Smith, Elder, 1911; New York: Benzinger, 1911. *''The Story of Clarice. London: J. Clarke, 1911. *''Out in the World''. London: hodder & Stoughton, 1912. * A Midsummer Rose. London: Smith, Elder, 1913. *''A Mesalliance. London: Duffield, 1913. *''Rose of the Garden: A romance of the Lady Sarah Lennox. London: Constable, 1912; Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1913. *''Mrs. Pratt of Paradise Farm''. London: Smith, Elder, 1913. *''The Daughter of the Manor'' (illustrated by John Campbell). London & Glasgow: Blackie, 1914. *''A Shameful Inheritance''. London & New York: Cassell, 1914. *''Molly, My heart's Delight''. London: Smith, Elder, 1914. *''John Bulteel's Daughters''. London: Smith, Elder, 1914. *''Mary Beaudesert, V.S.. Nottingham, UK: Boots Pure Drug Co., 1915; London: W.Collins, 1923. *''The Curse of Castle Eagle. New York: Duffield, 1915. *''The Squire’s Sweetheart''. London: Ward, Lock, 1915. *''The House of the Foxes''. London: Smith, Elder, 1915. *''Countrymen All. London: Maunsell, 1915. *''A Little Radiant Girl. London: Blackie, 1915. *''Since I First Saw Your Face''. London: Hutchinson, 1915. *''Lord Edward: A Study in Romance .'' London: London: Smith, Elder, 1916. *''John-a-Dreams. London: Smith, Elder, 1916. *''Margery Dawe (illustrated by Frank E. Wiles). London: Blackie, 1916. *''The Rattlesnake''. London: Ward, Lock, 1917. *''Miss Mary''. London: John Murray, 1917. *''Miss Gascoigne''. London: John Murray, 1918. *''My Love's But a Lassie''. London: Ward, Lock, 1918. *''Love of Brothers. London: Constable, 1919; New York & Cincinnati, Oh; Benziger, 1919. *''The Man from Australia: A passionate pilgrim. London & Glasgow: W. Collins, 1919. *''Denys the Dreamer: A novel. London: W. Collins, 1920; New York & Cincinnati: Benziger, 1921. *The House.'' London & Glasgow: W. Collins, 1920. *''White Ladies''. London: E. Nash & Grayson, 1922. *''A Mad Marriage''. London: W. Collins, 1922. *''The house on the Bogs''. London: Ward, Lock, 1922. *''Pat the Adventurer''. London: Ward, Lock, 1923. *''The Loved Greatly''. London: E. Nash & Grayson, 1923. *''Memories''. London: E. Nash & Grayson, 1924 *''The House of Doom''. London: E. Nash & Grayson, 1924. *''The Golden Rose''. London: E. Nash & Grayson, 1924. *''Wives: A novel''. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1924. *''Life in the Occupied Area''. London: Hutchinson, 1925. *''Dear Lady Bountiful''. London: Ward, Lock, 1925. *''The Moated Grange''. London: W. Clarke, 1925. *''The Briar Bush Maid''. London: Ward, Lock, 1926. *''A Dog Book''. London: Hutchinson, 1926. *''The Infatuation of Peter''. London: W. Collins, 1926. *''The Wild Adventure''. London: Ward, Lock, 1927. *''The Face in the Picture''. London: Ward, Lock, 1927. *''Haroun of London''. London: W. Collins, 1927? *''The Respectable Lady''. London: W. Collins, 1927; New York: D. Appleton, 1928. *''The River''. London: W. Collins, 1929. *''Castle Perilous''. London: Ward, Lock, 1929. *''A Fine Gentleman''. London: Ward, Lock, 1929. *''The Rich Man''. London: W. Collins, 1929. *''Denise the Daughter''. London: Ward, Lock, 1930. *''The Admirable Simmons''. London: Ward, Lock, 1930. *''The Playground''. London: Ward, Lock, 1930. *''The Forbidden Way''. London: W. Collins, 1931. *''Grayson's Girl''. London: W. Collins, 1931. *''Delia's Orchard''. London: Ward, Lock, 1931. *''Philippa's Lover''. London: Ward, Lock, 1931. *''A Lonely Maid''. London: Ward, Lock, 1931. *''Lovers' Meeting''. London: Ward, Lock, 1932. *''The Other Man''. London: Ward, Lock, 1932. *''Connor's Wood''. London: W. Collins, 1933. *''An International Marriage''. London: Ward, Lock, 1933. *''House of Dreams''. London: Ward, Lock, 1934. Short fiction *''An Isle in the Water. London: Adam & Charles Black, 1895. *''The Land of Mist and Mountain. London: Unwin, 1895. *''The Handsome Quaker, and other stories''. London: A.h. Bullen, 1902. *''The Yellow Domino, and other stories''. London: F.V. White, 1906. Non-fiction *''A nun, Her Friends, and Her Order: Being a sketch of the life of Mother Mary Xaveria Fallon, sometime superior-general of the Institute of the Blessed Virgin in Ireland and its dependencies''. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1891. *''A Cluster of Nuts, Being Sketches Among My Own People. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1894. *''Father Mathew (biography of Theobald Mathew). London: Burns, Oates & Washbourne, 1908; New York & Cincinnati, Oh: Benziger, 1908. *''Ireland: Description and travel.'' London: Adam & Charles Black, 1909. *''A Little Book for Mary Gill's Friends''. Petersfield, Hampshire, UK: Pear Tree Press, 1906; Portland, ME: Thomas b. Mosher, 1909. *''A Little Book for John O'Mahony's Friends''. Petersfield, Hampshire, UK: Pear Tree Press, 1906; Portland, ME: Thomas b. Mosher, 1909. *''The Book Of Flowers'' (with Frances Maitland). London: Smith, Elder, 1909. *''Ireland'' (illustrated by Francis Sylvester Walker). London: A. & C. Black, 1911. *''Twenty-five Years: Reminiscences. New York: Devin-Adair, 1913. *Lord Edward: A study in romance. London: Smith, Elder, 1916. *''Maxims from the Writings of Katharine Tynan (edited by Elsie E. Morton). London: R.T. Washbourne, 1916. *''The Middle Years. London: Constable, 1916. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1917. *The Years of the Shadow. London: Constable, 1919; Boston: Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1919. *The Wandering Years. London: Constable, 1922; Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1922. *''Memories. London: Eveleigh Nash & Grayson, 1924. Juvenile *''The Handsome Brandons: A story for girls'' (illustrated by Gertrude Demain Hammond). London: Blackie, 1899; Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1900. *''Three Fair Maids, or the Burkes of Derrymore'' (illustrated by Gertrude Demain Hammond). London: Blackie, 1901. *''The Great Captain: A Story of the Days of Sir Walter Raleigh. New York & Cincinnati, Oh: Benziger, 1902. *''The Luck of the Fairfaxes: A story for girls (illustrated by Frances Ewan). London: W. Collins, 1905. *''Heart O' Gold; or The little princess: A story for girls''. London: S.W. Partridge, 1912. *''Princess Katharine. New York: Duffield, 1911; London: Ward, Lock, 1912. *Ireland. London: A. & C. Black (Peeps at Many Lands), 1914. *''Katharine Tynan's Book of Irish history. Dublin & Belfast: Educational Company of Ireland, 1914-1918 *''A Little Book of Manners''. Dublin: Talbot, 1920. *''Bitha's Wonderful Year: A story for girls''. London: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1921. *''The Story of Our Lord, for children''. Dublin: Sealy, Bryers, 1922; London: Burns, Oates, & Washb0urne, 1923; New York: Benziger, 1923. *''The Child at Prayer: A book of devotions for the young''. London: Burns & Oates, 1923. Edited *''Irish Love-Songs. London: 1892 *''The Cabinet of Irish Literature. (editor, expansion of work by Charles Read). (4 volumes), London: Gresham, 1902-1903. Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4. *''The Wild Harp: A selection from Irish poetry'' (illustrated by C.M. Watts). London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. Letters *''Letters 1884-1885'' Geoffrey Barrow, 1973. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Katharine Tynan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2013. References External links * * Katharine Tynan at the Online Books Page. Category:Bibliographies by author